Mintuna
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Tanggal 8 April. Jendela di samping tempat duduk Junhui terbuka lebar. Dandelion tertiup angin kemudian mendarat di mejanya. Junhui, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, bersumpah akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan tidak akan bolos-bolos lagi. (JUNHAO/FICLET/Fluff/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No advantages taken, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Ketika Junhui dijuluki Tuan Apatis itu adalah sepenuhnya benar. Orang-orang yang belum kenal dirinya secara langsung selalu melihat Junhui hanya sebagai zombi hidup. Dia mungkin pandai dalam menggertak siapapun di depan wajah secara langsung dan terang-terangan namun untuk hal-hal lain cenderung tidak pernah ambil pusing. Seolah-olah hidupnya monoton tanpa warna; aktivitasnya seharian hanya bangun, makan, pergi ke rental untuk meminjam kaset game, tidur, kemudian bangun lagi—kalau ada waktu luang dia pasti mengisinya lewat membaca majalah dewasa.

* * *

 **Mintuna**

pairing: JunHao.  
genre: drama  
length: Ficlet (1.000 words)  
rating: K+  
trigger(s): AU; Jun's-centric; just narrative; fluff; love at first-sight; open-ending

.

.

((Hadiah sederhana untuk **Zahra942**. Aku belum balas review-nya, ya? Tapi aku baca, kok. makanya aku buatin JunHao-nya. Semoga kamu suka!))

* * *

Di hari pembukaan sekolah, Junhui datang mengenakan kemeja acak-acakan dan muka enggan. Sudah begitu, dia terlambat limabelas menit dan nekat masuk dengan memanjat pagar karena tidak diberi ijin satpam sekolah. Akibatnya dia sukses mencoreng nama wali kelasnya—seorang wanita muda bernama Song Xian—dalam kesan pertama yang sungguh buruk. Akan tetapi seperti sebelumnya, konsultasi intim guru Bimbingan Konseling pun takkan membuatnya jera (di tengah-tengah ceramah Junhui masih menyempatkan diri mengorek lubang telinganya dengan kuku kelingking; dia sungguh pantas dibilang berandal kuadrat).

Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa tetap bertahan walaupun enggan – ibunya di rumah selalu berkata bahwa Junhui hanya akan membuat udara rumah pengap jika tidak pergi bersekolah, jadi dia selalu datang meskipun yang dilakukannya hanya memanjat atap untuk tidur siang. Ayahnya hanya pria yang penuh kebebasan jadi tidak pernah marah meski anak laki-lakinya sering mendapat nilai satu koma atau paling banter tiga dalam setiap ulangan harian yang dia ikuti. Lagipula jika Junhui tidak sekolah, dia tetap akan diwarisi kekayaan, katanya.

Cap jelek yang diperolehnya menjadikan Junhui terkucil di kelas. Namun, dia cuma melambai dan berkata, "Terserah." Ada rumor tersebar jika Junhui semasa SMP pernah menghajar lusinan preman pinggir jalan. Seluruh anak laki-laki tak mengajaknya bicara kecuali jika butuh sementara anak perempuan menganggap Junhui merupakan gangguan. Satu-satunya teman yang mau hampir dan memancingnya mengobrol kecil bernama Zhang Yue, gadis tetangga bersurai cokelat madu yang menawan hati. Si gadis akan menyapanya dengan salam pagi yang hangat, itupun kalau sedang beruntung. Sebab, Yue masih ingin menyelamatkan kehidupan masa SMA-nya dengan tidak terlibat jauh dengan Junhui.

* * *

Kerjaannya di sekolah dapat dirangkum: datang, bermalas-malasan di kelas, mendapat ceramah rutin, makan bekal buatan Yue di atas atap, bolos tugas piket, ketiduran di atap sampai sore, dan pulang dengan gontai untuk datang kembali dan mengulang semuanya besok.

April mekar bersama dengan bunga cangkokan ibunya di rumah. Satu minggu berselang dengan segala yang datar, peristiwa baru menyambutnya dengan tanda tanya. Song Xian bilang pagi ini akan datang siswa baru. Tidak dapat dikatakan sepenuhnya bahwa dia baru karena anak ini seharusnya sudah bersekolah sejak hari pertama. Ada alasan yang membuatnya baru dapat hadir sekarang.

Pelupuk Junhui terbuka saat pintu kelas digeser. Dia masih sangat mengantuk bekas bergadang menamatkan Mario Bros sampai pukul empat dinihari. Belum lagi perasannya tidak bertambah baik karena ibunya membangunkan dengan cara mengguyur air es tepat ke wajah. Song Xian, hari itu, masuk dengan senyum lebar diikuti satu sosok menyilaukan mata. Mereka berdiri bersampingan di podium tempat guru mengajar. Junhui sungguh tidak peduli, hingga seisi kelas hening dan terpaku menatap ke arah depan. Mengumpat sebentar, Junhui akhirnya penasaran seperti apa rupa si anak baru. Junhui tidak berkedip, dia seolah melihat adik kelas jadi lompat kelas di kelasnya. Anak laki-laki, rambut serta matanya mirip keping tembaga dan seragamnya dikancing rapi. Saat dia tersenyum, saat itulah napas para anak perempuan tercekat beberapa detik. Karena anak itu sepertinya punya feromon yang menarik, entah mengapa.

Song Xian menepuk pundaknya, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dengan kelas."

Anak itu sama sekali tidak gugup. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang luwes dan caranya menatap kelas seperti bukan hal yang baru. Senyuman itu terus bertengger di bibirnya.

Kakinya ada bermain beberapa kali di permukaan lantai, tapi pandangannya terpancang lurus menuju calon teman-teman barunya.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Xu Minghao dan mulai hari ini aku akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan teman-teman semua." katanya. "Maaf, seharusnya aku masuk sejak hari pertama namun keluargaku baru saja mengadakan pernikahan untuk kakak perempuanku jadi aku baru bisa masuk hari ini. Mohon bantuannya dan semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik." tuntasnya, lantas membungkuk sopan.

Seisi kelas menyambutnya riuh dengan sorak-sorai dan ucapan selamat datang. Song Xian tak mau hilang wibawa, mengambil batang kayu dan menepuknya di meja demi membuat suasana kembali tenang. Guru muda itu meneliti ruangan, bergantian menoleh ke arah Minghao, "Kau duduk di ...," – baik anak perempuan dan laki-laki berebut ingin dapat duduk di sampingnya tapi sayang, semua bangku sudah penuh.

Bangku kosong yang tersisa satu-satunya berada di samping Junhui. Deret terbelakang dekat tempat menggantung jaket siswa. "Bu Guru,sepertinya masih ada satu yang kosong di belakang."

"Ah, ya. Kau silahkan duduk di samping Junhui."

Semua menjadi samar-samar setelah itu. Ucapan Song Xian yang menyuruh para siswa membuka buku Sejarah, pekik kecewa gadis-gadis yang tidak bisa duduk di samping seseorang yang baru di kelas mereka, desis angin yang menyusup lewat celah-celah jendela terbuka ... Satu-satunya yang nyata adalah Minghao berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan beberapa helai rambut yang bergoyang lembut.

"Akhirnya ..." Minghao mengesah puas, menggantung tasnya di samping meja dan mengeluarkan buku tulis dan satu buah pena. Tanpa disadari, Junhui berubah menjadi pengamat yang mengerikan terhadap Minghao. Minghao yang tahu dirinya ditatap intens sepanjang waktu menoleh ke arah Junhui.

Sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat. Kali ini lebih lebar dari yang dipamernya di depan kelas dan diberikan khusus untuk Junhui. "Sepertinya aku lupa melakukan hal penting selain mengenalkan diri barusan ..." katanya, "karena kita akan terus bersama beberapa waktu ke depan, mohon bantuannya." Jeda. Minghao menarik napas, "Halo. Salam kenal, aku Xu Minghao dan kau ...," Minghao mengernyit membaca nama yang terpampang di dada kemeja Junhui, "Wen Jun Hui." Caranya mengucap silabel begitu asing bagi telinga Junhui tapi dia menyukainya.

Mata Minghao sangat hidup. Saat dia tersenyum, mereka ikut melengkung, nampak seperti bulan sabit. Sinar jenaka mengintip dari kurva, dan Junhui bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat bulumata selentik milik Xu Minghao. "Kalau begitu ... aku akan memanggilmu Jun!"

* * *

Tanggal 8 April. Jendela di samping tempat duduk Junhui terbuka lebar. Dandelion tertiup angin kemudian mendarat di mejanya.

Junhui, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, bersumpah akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan tidak akan bolos-bolos lagi.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

(again) open ending. :v aku sukaaaaa banget bikin pembaca ngira-ngira apa yg terjadi selanjutnya(?). kalo dibuat fik bersambung bisa aja – tapi aku ga akan buat xD tapi bebas kok, kalo ada yg terinspirasi dari sini terus mau ngelanjutin idenya. aku persilahkan. honestly, aku masih belum 'klik' banget utk pairing junhao selain ngeliat mereka yg dibikin brothership. soalnya yaaa, jun di mata aku itu bukan seme, gomen. dia uke. aku tau dia tampan maks tapi yha, dia lebih cocok jadi bot. siapa semenya? ehem. mingyu. iya mingyu. jangan tanya aku liat dari sisi mana tapi ((menurutku)) mereka manis utk bersama. :o

 **review**? :o

ps: dan aku punya rancangan plot+prompt kasar utk bikin fik mingyu x jun. tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. xD


End file.
